HOGWARTSTOPIA
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: COMPLETO. Danax y Aleksa. El concurso de porristas lleva a un desenlace inesperado… no es cierto al esperado en verdad, bueno casi. Gracias, esperamos sus reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Pues nada de Harry Potter nos pertenece, así que no tenemos intención de lucrarnos y no creemos que nadie vaya a pagar por esto, pero si es así envíen con su lechuza un galeón en un sobre cerrado, dirigido a Isela Creyo, habitación a lado de las escaleras.

**spoilers****: pues unos pocos, si no has leído la orden del fénix… es el colmo**

**Danax**** Weasley y Aleksa Parkinson proveedoras de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos están orgullosas de presentar:**

**HOGWARTS-TOPIA**

Es un nuevo año, un nuevo quinto año en Hogwarts un año en el que todo vale la pena incluso nuevas experiencias, son las 7:00 de la noche y en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como siempre todos los alumnos están esperando un exquisito banquete de bienvenida, claro después del acostumbrado discurso de Dumbledore.

- bienvenidos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, antes de comenzar con el banquete voy a decir unas pocas palabras, las recomendaciones de siempre, para los que ya se las saben les pediré el favor de que piensen en otra cosa mientras se las informo a los de primero, no esta permitido entrar al bosque prohibido, tampoco transitar a horas muy altas en la noche por los pasillos del colegio ni hacer magia en los corredores, en cuanto al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras debo avisar que esta de nuevo con nosotros el profesor Remus Lupin,- en el gran comedor estallaron los vítores y aplausos, incluso de los Slytherin- Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió,- gracias por su entusiasmo- también aprovecho para avisar que habrá un baile de halloween a fin de que los chicos vayan pensando a quien van a invitar, en cuanto al quidditch tengo dos anuncios,- el gran comedor se lleno de murmullos, este deporte era la actividad extracurricular mas esperada por todos- el primero tiene que ver con igualdad en las condiciones de juego por lo tanto todos los equipos serán dotados con Nimbus 2001, y óigase bien ningún jugador podrá utilizar una escoba diferente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, esperando que levantara la mano para preguntar, sin embargo Dumbledore agrego,- y eso se aplica para los que posean una saeta de fuego-, Harry bajo la mano y miro a Ron que no parecía disgustado por el hecho así que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario…

- y por ultimo dado que en el verano tuve la oportunidad de asistir a varios eventos muggles, me di cuenta que los equipos tienen un grupo de animadoras a las cuales llamaban polistas, no, coristas, no así no era, -porristas- lo corrigió la profesora Mcgonagall, al escuchar la palabra Hermione hizo cara de "¿Qué?", Dumbledore prosiguió, - por lo tanto la casa que forme un grupo de animadoras para su equipo sumara puntos para la copa de las casas, y bien ¿Quién se anotara?, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, -bueno tienen hasta mañana para pensarlo, eso en caso de que quieran estar listas para el primer partido y ahora si a comer.

- ¿Hermione que tienes?- pregunto Ron a su amiga mientras la veía golpearse la frente con la mesa.

- no sabes que es una porrista ¿verdad Ron?- dijo Hermione con un poco de exasperación.

- pues no, no lo se, tu eres la hija de muggles acá, así que habla-.

Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida por lo de "hija de muggles", no por el hecho en si, sino porque Ron jamás le había echado en cara esa diferencia.

- pues es el peor modelo de degradación femenina que existe, es un espectáculo barato para entretener mediocres, donde las chicas tienen que bailar coreografías estúpidas usando trajes pequeñísimos que dejan poco a la imaginación, mientras sonríen como tontas para todo el mundo y tienen que aparentar ser amables en todo momento y además salir con los jugadores del equipo como si fueran muñecas de exhibición- Hermione dijo esto gritando furiosa y se enfureció aun mas al ver las caras de emoción que tenían todos sus compañeros hombres incluidos Harry y Ron que miraban hacia arriba sin pestañear como imaginándose la escena.

- decidido, Gryffindor tendrá coristas- exclamo George.

- porristas- lo corrigió Ginny.

Hermione histérica se levanto del comedor sin haber probado bocado y salió sin rumbo fijo.

como les puede gustar esa clase de exhibiciones, en que estará pensando el estupido de Ron, bueno, necesito calmarme, no me tiene que afectar, que hagan lo que quieran., pensaba Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia el lago, y allí se quedo por largo rato pensando en la estúpida expresión que Ron hizo al escuchar lo que ella había dicho.

- ¡ah!, ya es muy tarde, murmuro Hermione y echo a correr hacia el castillo- cuando por fin había entrado.

- que hace una prefecta a estas horas merodeando por los pasillos-.

- eh, profesor Snape es que fui a……….se me hizo tarde, no me di cuenta-.

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor; mal comienzo ¿no?, si siguen así ninguna porra les ayudara- dijo Snape con esa risa maliciosa que no muchos soportan (NAs: excepto nosotras verdad pequeña cómplice?)

Y a la mañana siguiente…

Hermione fue despertada por una mano que la zarandeaba, era Parvati..

- uhmm que pasa?

- pasa que es tarde y tenemos clase de historia de la magia.

- que?

- aquí esta tu horario, los repartieron después de la cena.

- gracias, lo siento.

- oye, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero ofendiste a muchas que se habían ilusionado con lo de las animadoras.

- lo siento.

- no, esta bien, solo que no tenias que ponerte tan histérica.

- de veras lo siento- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con la mirada baja sintiéndose un poco culpable. Cuando por fin bajo, Ron y Harry la esperaban en la sala común como siempre lo hacían, a pesar de lo de la noche anterior; bueno no podía decir que sus amigos no la querían.

- buenos días Hermione.

- buenos días Harry.

Ron solo la miro y meneo la cabeza negativamente, luego le pregunto:

- ya de mejor humor?

- si gracias- respondió ella cortante y los siguió hacia la salida. Mientras se dirigían hacia el gran comedor reinaba el silencio entre ellos. Al desayuno todo se normalizo gracias a Ginny y a Neville que empezaron a hablar y todos a reír de las cosas que le habían ocurrido en vacaciones a este ultimo. Al terminar se dirigieron cada uno a sus clases, Ron y Harry como de costumbre se dedicaron a jugar al ahorcado en una esquina del pergamino.

- Parvati, hazlo ya.

- porque no esperamos a que Hermione no este?

- hay esta bien lo haré yo- Lavender se levanto y se dirigió en voz baja a todos, mejor dicho a todas las que estaban cerca- chicas, en vista de los anuncios de anoche pues nos hemos enterado de que Hufflepuff decidió hacer un equipo de animadoras y si no quieren que nos quedemos atrás pues… la que quiera participar que por favor se anote en este pergamino y pasen la voz, solo a las chicas que tengan copa 34 B-.

- ¿Qué es 34 B?- pregunto Ron

- de cuarto hacia arriba por el momento, luego escogeremos a las de grados inferiores- corrigió Lavender para ignorar la pregunta.

Mientras Lavender hablaba Hermione solo miraba al piso y la mayoría de los que oían se quedaron esperando que la más grande sabelotodo de Hogwarts dijera algo. El pergamino circulo en blanco durante un rato pero después de muchos susurros, se lleno de nombres, la lista no era muy numerosa pero esperaban que así fuera con el tiempo.

Pasaron dos días, y esa mañana tenían su primera clase de pociones; las reuniones de animadoras ya habían empezado dado que el primer partido seria en tres semanas desde que entraron; sin embargo esa mañana se discutía algo más importante en la sala común.

- bien, no se si se han dado cuenta pero a pesar de que tenemos 10 puntos desde que entramos, aun no se cuentan en el reloj.

Al oír esto Hermione se devolvió corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando escucho que todos se iban entonces bajo y llego a clase totalmente cohibida. Como era costumbre Snape los empezó a acribillar con preguntas y de momento la cogió contra Harry y Ron, a Hermione en tanto no la dejo hablar ni una vez.

- tampoco me puede hablar sobre el ópalo señor Potter?

Harry había enmudecido, y Hermione levantaba su brazo a más no poder.

- bien, creo que así nunca van a recuperar los 50 puntos que perdieron gracias a la señorita Granger- dijo antes de sentarse después de colocar las instrucciones de la poción del día en el tablero.

Todos se quedaron mirándola muy sorprendidos, y ninguno de Gryffindor se pudo concentrar por completo en especial sus dos amigos. Al salir se quedaron esperando una explicación y finalmente ante la atención de los demás les contó lo ocurrido.

- y nosotros creímos que te habías ido a dormir.

- por favor de verdad me siento terrible, son demasiados puntos.

- ya lo sabemos- respondió Harry- pero Snape no parece dispuesto a dejar que los recuperes.

Esa tarde Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y regreso ya entrada la noche, al entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda todos los que estaban el la sala se quedaron callados y Ron jalo de la túnica a Harry y desaparecieron por la escalera a sus dormitorios sin siquiera saludarla, ella paso temerosa en medio de todos y subió a su habitación. El resto de chicas llegaron a los pocos minutos, incluida Ginny que se quedo parada en la puerta, Lavender hablo entonces:

- oye Hermione, hemos estado pensando, aquí tu sabes mas del mundo muggle que nosotras y pues… esperábamos que nos ayudaras a montar la presentación para el próximo partido.

Todas la miraron esperando que empezara a gritar.

- oigan, creo que ya deje sentada mi opinión al respecto y…

- eso claro suponiendo que nos vas a ayudar a recuperar los cincuenta puntos que tú perdiste para nuestra casa- dijo Parvati con voz melosa.

Hermione miro a Ginny y esta solo agrego con expresión resignada:

- te conviene aceptar.

Hermione no podía creer, hasta su mejor amiga la traicionaba, bueno en realidad no lo hacia pero de seguro que Harry y Ron si lo sabían y por eso habían huido.

- yo puedo recuperar esos puntos de otra forma, por favor no me hagan eso-.

- no es solo por los puntos, todos consideramos que fuiste muy grosera, además es la verdad, tu eres nuestra única ventaja.

- puedo pensarlo?

- no- gritaron todas.

- esta bien- dijo finalmente Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

- empezamos el viernes en la tarde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

nota de las autoras: bueno y?????, esperamos que les haya gustado, si es así pinchen abajo y déjenos un review, solo para saber si vale la pena continuarlo, claro que no es chantaje, besos a todos nuestros lectores y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Aclaramos que no tenemos nada en contra de las porristas solo que nos acabamos de ver _triunfos robados_ y se nos prendió el foco.


	2. Empieza la tortura

**Capitulo 2**

ANTES QUE NADA POR FAVOR LEAN MI FIC **"KILLING ME SOFTLY"** ES UN Draco/ Pansy, POR FAVOR ES ROMANTICON Y OJALA LES GUSTE. AHORA SI

**DISCLAIMER:** no somos inglesas, y nuestro nombre no es J.K. y el apellido no es Rowling solo escribimos para divertirnos y no creemos poder lúcranos con esto, sin embargo si alguno de ustedes quiere apoyar a estas mujeres nobles que trabajan sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley pueden enviar con su lechuza un galeón, a Danax Weasley y Aleksa parkinson, habitación al fondo a la derecha ( no, no escribimos en el baño)

**CONTESTAMOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Paula- Weasley: wapisimas?, como supiste de nuestra encantadora belleza? Jajajajajajajajajajaja, no es cierto, nos hemos auto nombrado las hermanas elfo de troll. Gracias por leer nuestros fics, Aleksa (si la que esta a mi lado mirando la pantalla con cara de boba) ya te dio su opinión.

Leweline hechicera:

No pensamos que a alguien más se le ocurriera esta descabellada idea, así que me siento apoyada por que se que no estoy tan loca o las tres estamos muy locas o todo el mundo esta loco excepto nosotras tres, o cabe la posibilidad que nos guste las cosas extravagantes o bueno ya me hice bolas, en fin gracias por leer y escribirnos.

Rotceher o javiera:

Gracias por tu opinion nos anima mucho y por ello hemos decidido subir el siguiente capitulo.

Ale Potter:

Gracias, esperamos que te guste mas este capitulo, y la verdad Hermione no se las ingenia, au au au no me pegue Dana, (lo siento, no puedo adelantar nada).

**Empieza la tortura**

Al principio se suponía que Hermione solo iba a ayudarles a montar las coreografías y a elegir la música, y claro les explico como iban los uniformes, no tan pequeños como ella misma los había descrito el día de su llegada a Hogwarts, pero ellas por fin los escogieron, claro eso es tema para mas adelante; sin embargo dado que necesitaban una guía y dado también que el equipo era de apenas once chicas pues terminaron obligándola a que hiciera parte, siempre echándole en cara lo de los puntos, claro que también ayudo un comentario que hizo Ginny una tarde mientras hablaban al respecto:

_- si mi hermano te viera con ese uniforme…y pobre de ti si llegas a decir "¿Cuál hermano?"_

Hermione se sonrió al recordar aquello, eran las seis de la mañana e iban a su primer ensayo de verdad, escogieron para ello un lugar cercano al campo de quidditch, era temprano y los chicos no tenían practica ese día, lo escogieron así para obtener un poco de privacidad, antes habían practicado en el cuarto de los menesteres pero era diferente y necesitaban empezar a acostumbrarse. Por fin llegaron todas las chicas, la primera expectativa era:

- y al fin que vamos a gritar?

- uhmmm… creo que Parvati va mejor para esas cosas no?

- aja si claro y por ello ya escribí la porra pero no se si ustedes me apoyan.

-y como dice- dijo Hermione con tal entusiasmo como el que se tiene en un cementerio (ignoremos el entusiasmo de voldemort y los mortifagos en el Cáliz Del Fuego)

- pues algo así.

(N/A: lo sentimos mucho, pero si colocamos la canción pues se pierde la gracia, mas bien la sorpresa, en fin sigan leyendo nuestro fic que mas adelante sale la porra.)

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas sobretodo Hermione con lo de la parte final.

- ¿Qué tal? Pregunto Parvati inquieta.

Solo se escucharon vítores y aplausos.

- es lo mejor que he escuchado Parvati, es genial.

- es increíble.

- ¿les gusta el trasero de mi hermano?- la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja eras indescifrable.

- lo de Harry es lo mejor.

- ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy.

- En realidad no puedo creer que se fijaran en el trasero de mi hermano ¿y tu que opinas?- pregunto Ginny- ven, acércate-

Hermione estaba rezagada sola, no con los ojos en blanco, sino con un brillo especial.

- del trasero de tu hermano?.

- de la canción, tonta.

- no creerán que voy a cantar eso- replico enojada.

- que crees que debemos cambiarle?- pregunto Parvati.

- eeeehhhhh.

- no se preocupen, es que no esta acostumbrada, pero ya verán como lo hace de bien- dijo Ginny en voz baja para que la castaña no la escuchara.

- ensayemos la coreografía- dijo Hermione intentando recobrar la compostura.

Todas asintieron; saco su varita y con un complicado movimiento de la muñeca comenzó a salir música de la punta, -ya hemos seleccionado la música, y también la hemos mezclado- Ginny asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió- y tenemos que movernos muy rápido, así que primero creo que tenemos que estirarnos y hacer un poco de calentamiento, ¿les parece?

- si - se escucho al unísono.

- hagámonos de a dos.

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a correr por el campo de quidditch seguidas de las demás, después Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas en media luna, no lo hacia muy bien, pero tratándose de ella, se estaba esforzando mucho, luego intentaron colocar la pierna encima del hombro de la compañera.

- cuidado Hermione, mañana tengo una cita con Dean y no quiero que me dejes un ojo morado, decía Ginny temerosa mientras Hermione alzaba la pierna lo mas que podía.

- alza mas la pierna, tu puedes, hazlo hazlo hazlo- decía Lavender que se había acercado

- si alza más la pierna Hermione- se escucho a lo lejos.

Ella dio tal movimiento en el cuello que parecía que se lo había lastimado.

- váyanse de aquí - grito Parvati a Fred, George, Lee, Harry y Ron que estaban observándolas, este ultimo muy sorprendido por cierto.

- tenemos derechos- dijo George mientras se acercaban.

- ¿Cuáles derechos?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada y evitando la mirada de Ron.

- somos a los que van apoyar así que podemos mirar- dijo Fred.

- de vez en cuando podrías abrir la bocota para decir algo importante- replico Hermione.

- también tenemos derecho a elegir los uniformes- dijo Lee con picardía en la voz.

Ginny saco su varita, e invoco un hechizo mientras los chicos salían a correr.

- mocomurcielago.

Todos excepto el menor de los Weasley que parecía no haber prestado atención a la "conversación" y al cual le cayó en toda la cara.

- Ron muévete- grito Harry mientras lo jalaba del brazo y salían a correr por la explanada.

La siguiente hora estuvieron con ayuda de todas inventando la rutina que mirándolo bien no estaba nada mal.

- pero…-replico Hermione.

- no te puedes negar, acuérdate 50 puntos, 50 puntos, 50 puntos- dijo Ginny imitando la voz de Myrtel la llorona.

- esta bien, pero que quede claro que estoy en desacuerdo.

- y en cuanto a los uniformes este es un pequeño diseño- dijo una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros de cuarto año y saco un pergamino donde estaba el diseño.

- le falta mas dorado- aporto Ginny mientras que con la varita lo coloreaba.

- podríamos llevar un león en la espalda.

- ¿y que le colocamos adelante?

- ¡ah! ya se, intervino Hermione mas emocionada de lo normal, -y saco algo del bolsillo,- una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. le daría un toque interesante y ayudaríamos a una noble causa-. Todas esbozaron una sonrisa muy cohibida y cambiaron rápidamente la conversación.

- entonces mañana a la misma hora- dijo Parvati mientras se despedían.

0000000000000000000000000000000

- tengo mucha hambre exclamo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y Ron en el gran comedor.

- pues come- dijo Ron- corrieron mucho.

- desde cuando estaban observándonos- dijo Hermione sobresaltada.

- no mucho, la verdad son muy aburridas- dijo Fred.

Hermione respiro profundo y comenzó acumular una cantidad impresionante de comida en su plato.

- psps psps psps, psssps oye Granger no te hagas- Hermione volteo a mirar y vio con desagrado la cara de Pansy Parkinson, -ni crean que nos van a ganar, nosotras nos movemos mucho mejor, y somos mejores- dijo Pansy bajando la voz.

- pues eso lo veremos- dijo Hermione con aire retador, -de que sirven unas porras buenas si su equipo es pésimo.

- ¿nos vamos?

- si, si ya voy Draco, nos vemos sangre-sucia.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse

- ¿que te dijo?- pregunto Ron

- también tienen grupo de porras- respondió Hermione sin prestarle importancia.

- ejem, ejem, (N/A: no se asusten), -lo que pasa es que necesitamos saber si todas las casas tienen porristas- dijo Marietta de Ravenclaw

Hubo un murmullo general y luego las chicas de todas las casas asintieron.

- bueno, se abre la competencia, el primer partido; Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, segundo partido; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin y así el que sigue y el que sigue.

- Harry-.

- hola Angelina-.

- hoy a las 7, entrenamiento, en punto-.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- pregunto Ron.

- es una gran desventaja no utilizar la saeta de fuego, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado-.

- pero también tengo talento- dijo Harry cortante

- si lo que quieras, a las 7 en el campo de quidditch- dijo por ultimo y se fue con Alicia y katie.

- ¿y como van hacer sus deberes?- pregunto Hermione

- pues… -comenzó Harry con voz melosa

- nos podrías ayudar, tu ya terminaste los tuyos- dijo Ron

- además es por una buena causa - dijo Harry

- de que servirían las porras si perdemos el partido?

- esta bien tienen razón, pero es la ultima vez.

- ¡OH! Hermione eres la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he conocido- dijo Ron sacando sus pergaminos de la mochila y pasándoselos.

- el partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estuvo muy reñido- aseguro Hermione hablando con el equipo de porras.

- se fijaron en las vueltas que dio Lunática, eso fue increíble.

- pero Hannah no se quedo atrás.

- tenemos que esforzarnos mas, ya tienen ganado solo con eso 150 puntos dejándonos por el suelo.

- si pero lo que cantaron no fue muy bueno, ¿o si?

- no lo creemos, bueno a entrenar.

- si, pero creo que deberíamos probarnos los uniformes y ensayar con ellos, ¿Qué tal que ocurra algún accidente?- dijo lo ultimo Ginny ante la mirada inquisidora de Hermione.

El ensayo fue un completo éxito, los uniformes quedaron perfectos, muy cortitos para la opinión de Hermione, sin embargo era a la que mejor le quedaba, una mini-falda vino-tinto con una franja dorada vertical, un buso sin mangas de cuello levantado vino-tinto con un león en la espalda y por voluntad de Hermione con una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O en el pecho, pantaleta color vino-tinto, y medias doradas.

Vaya uniforme no? bueno ojala y les gustara y nos estamos escribiendo. Por favor envíenos sus opiniones. Y si quieren también galeones y si pueden encimar un pelirrojo no nos caería nada mal y si se les pasa un rubio platinado, tampoco hay problema y……………………………………………………..


	3. Al infinito y mas alla

spoilers: por favor abstenerse de leer este capitulo si no han leído la orden del fénix, por que hay uno que no es muy explicito pero...

N/A: este capitulo es el mas romántico y un poquito atrevido pero igualmente gracioso, nada de Harry Potter nos pertenece excepto la orden del fénix que la compramos, 1323 fotos bajadas del Internet, alrededor de 7 fanfics de nuestra autoría, 2 bufandas de Slytherin y otras cosillas (espero que no nos demanden por tenerlas), y esperamos que les guste mucho la porra, que fue difícil de inventar. Sigo esperando mi pelirrojo...

Por supuesto agradecimientos a Vale, Jess, ruperts lover, paula weasley , alexandra y leweline y a los demas que nos han enviado sus opiniones que son siempre muy bienvenidas, besos y hasta la próxima.

Capitulo 3**: Al infinito y mas allá**

Era sábado por la mañana y el gran día había llegado, todos estaban nerviosos tanto jugadores como animadoras pero nadie como Hermione, no se quería cambiar, estaba apunto de llorar, y se repetía "¿Por qué me metí en esto? ¿Por qué lo hice?"

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunto Ron a su hermana en la sala común.

- no ha querido salir de su cuarto, le he dicho que no se preocupe, pero no nos quiere escuchar.

- y nos ha sacado del cuarto a mi y a Lavender.

- y tiene que ir a comer algo y nosotras también.

- y si no baja?

- cállate Harry, quieres?

- oye Ron y si subes tu- dijo Ginny.

- y a que?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

- a convencerla de que baje.

- pero no puedo subir al cuarto de las chicas.

- ahora si, _finite_ -dijo Ginny con un movimiento de la varita- te esperamos en el gran comedor en cinco minutos.

- pero...

- nada de peros en cinco minutos,- terminó Ginny con el mismo tono de la señora Weasley.

Ron busco ayuda en su mejor amigo Harry, pero el solo se rió y se fue con Ginny diciendo en cinco minutos.

- que demonios- dijo Ron mientras subía por las escaleras, -¿y cual se supone que es la habitación de Hermione?,

-¿Por qué a mi?, como puedo ser tan de malas- escucho Ron en el cuarto a su derecha con una voz particular.

- toc, toc, toc.

- quien es?

- yo, ábreme Hermione.

- Ron?

- no viktor, pues claro que soy yo.

- que haces aquí?- dijo Hermione cuando ya había abierto la puerta.

- me pidieron el favor de que te obligara a bajar.

- ¿y por que me tienes que obligar?

- pues por que no quieres hacerlo tu misma, por los nervios y la tensión- dijo el con tono burlón

- ¿yo nerviosa? por favor, es solo que no encuentro mi uniforme.

- no es ese que esta encima de la cama.

- ¡ah!, no lo había visto- dijo abochornada- en un momento estoy lista.

- ¿te espero?

- si tu quieres.

- solo si tu quieres.

- ¡eh! pues...ah...eh...si- dijo casi en un susurro

Ron entro a la habitación mientras Hermione entraba en los servicios, se sentó en la cama y observo el uniforme, se puso tan rojo como su cabello, al ver la pequeña falda y prefirió mirar a otro lado, el cuarto era igual que el de ellos, solo que había mas espejos, menos desorden y mas libros, obviamente solo en el lado de Hermione, pero vio una cosa que le llamo la atención así que se paro y fue hacia el ropero donde había una foto, de el, Hermione y Harry saludando con la mano en Hogsmade, la tomo y la observo, "nos vemos muy felices" pensó Ron.

- ¿que estas haciendo?

- ¡ah! Nada- dijo Ron un poco apenado y con el retrato en las manos.

- dame eso.

- ¿Qué?

- lo que tienes en las manos- exclamo Hermione acercándose a el.

- alcánzalo-dijo Ron estirando su brazo hacia arriba- no puedes, no puedes, ja no me había fijado en lo bajita que eres.

Hermione dando saltos intentaba alcanzar la foto, ni siquiera sabia para que lo hacia, no tenia nada de malo que la viera, pero en fin...

- Ron, damelo- dijo mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo chocar con el ropero.

- oye me pegué.

-¿y?-,

-pues que me dolió, dijo Ron mientras jalaba su saco que se había enredado con el cajón, pero jalo con mucha fuerza y este salió a volar con todo su contenido empujando a Ron que cayo sobre Hermione.

Fue un momento de mucho silencio , Ron se había alcanzado a apoyar sobre sus brazos, lo que hizo que quedara muy cerca de Hermione. Ella alzó el brazo hacia la cabeza de Ron e hizo que le pasara un escalofrió por toda la columna y tomo algo que tenia en la cabeza y lo metió debajo de la espalda.

- ¿Qué era eso?- pregunto Ron.

- nada- dijo Hermione cortante.

- ¿Qué era?.

- nada con importancia.

- entonces déjamelo ver.

- que no.

- que si- dijo Ron que metió la mano debajo de la espalda de Hermione y comenzó a abrirle la mano.

- Ron quédate quieto o no respondo, ¡ah! Damelo.

Ron por fin pudo quitarle a Hermione lo que tenía en las manos, se arrodillo todavía encima de ella y estiro unos pantis color azul eléctrico, el pobre chico enrojeció hasta el punto que parecía que iba a botar humo por los oídos, no sabia que hacer, parecía estar bajo el efecto de un hechizo aturdidor y paralizante.

- levántate- dijo Hermione muy seria

Ron no supo como se paro y boto la ropa interior al suelo para descubrir que el piso estaba lleno de sostenes y pantis de diferentes colores, no sabia que hacer, y a falta de excusa, salió a grandes zancadas hasta que se hallo en la sala común, muy avergonzado, y antes de que pudiera irse Hermione había salido corriendo detrás de él pero cuando lo vio se freno en seco.

Ambos iban muy callados, Hermione con su uniforme en las manos y Ron sin saber que hacer con ellas, cuando llegaron al gran comedor ya no había nadie excepto una desesperada Ginny que parecía que pronto iba a lanzar a cualquiera un mocomurcielago.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora lleguen?, te dije 5 minutos Ronald, que entiendes por eso?- gritaba Ginny.

- tu a mi no me gritas, acuérdate que soy tu hermano mayor, mocosa.

- ¿y que? tengo mas cerebro.

- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o se nos va hacer mas tarde- dijo Hermione muy cohibida por los gritos y por lo ocurrido en la habitacion.

Ginny paso por la mitad de los dos con un empujón, dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch y dejándolos solos e incómodos así que raudos y veloces la siguieron por el pasillo, llegaron a los vestidores donde encontraron ya a todas las chicas vestidas y también a los jugadores, Fred y George ofreciéndose muy amablemente, (algo inusual en ellos) a ayudarlas a cambiarse.

- al fin llegan- exclamo Parvati con su pequeña faldita.

- deberías ir a cambiarte ¿no?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione que aun seguía sonrojada

- si- dijo en un susurro yendo hacia uno de los compartimientos, caminando muy rígida.

Ron muy quitado de la pena, se comenzó a desvestir ahí al frente de todos y todas, los tiempos en que sufría ataques de nervios habían quedado en el pasado, o pues eso pensaba el, la verdad su mente seguía en la habitación de Hermione, nada tendría de raro que ni se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

- Ron, Ron- Harry lo sacudía cuando Ron estaba desabrochándose los pantalones.

- ¿Qué? dijo el sin mucho animo.

- entra a este vestidor- lo cogió por encima del codo y se lo llevo mientras las chicas tenian en sus caras un gesto de sorpresa y decepción al mismo tiempo (excepto Ginny claro).

Mientras Hermione le intentaba colocar en el pecho insignias de la pedo digo la P.E.D.D.O. a sus compañeras.

- Hermione quítate la túnica de encima, no puedes salir así- decía Ginny a Hermione mientras que ella luchaba por no quitársela.

- pero porque? me la puedo quitar cuando vaya hacer la coreografía.

- no, no, no entiendes... se burlaran, anda quítatela.

- pero si se ponen las insignias.

Ginny miro suplicante a sus compañeras que asintieron con muy poco entusiasmo

- esta bien- Hermione se quito la túnica dejando ver el cuerpo de una muchacha normal de 16 años, un poco gibada por el peso de tantos libros, pero con unas piernas que dejaban ver que había leído y aplicado uno de nutrición. En ese preciso instante salió Ron que se quedo un poco perplejo pero trato de disimularlo dándose la vuelta, no logro su cometido ya que todos estaban mirando en sentido contrario, incluso Angelina, katie y Alicia obviamente con otras intenciones.

- bueno, es hora de patear traseros- dijo Lavender en tono heroico

- pero las serpientes no tienen trasero ¿o si?- pregunto Parvati

- pues menos mal que no lo tienen por que no saldrían bien libradas- dijo Ginny con gran decisión saliendo por la puerta seguida por las demás y los chicos excepto dos.

- ahora si estas nerviosa?- pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras miraban hacia la puerta.

- solo un poco- contesto Hermione con las extremidades temblando al igual que su labio inferior.

- pues suerte.

- lo mismo.

- seria muy guay que ganáramos ¿no?

- pues si, seria lo mejor.

- festejaríamos toda la noche, no importaría que fuera el primer partido de la temporada.

- no, no importaría.

- bueno, deberíamos salir.

- este si.

- buena suerte.

- ya lo dijiste.

En ese momento Ron se inclino hacia Hermione y la beso en la mejilla, salió por la puerta hacia un día blanco sin rastro de que una nube pudiera opacarlo y que hacia tener una visibilidad perfecta.

Pareció que Hermione volvía un poco en si cuando recorrió el pasillo, entonces se toco el sitio donde Ron la había besado, un tanto aturdida, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba tan distraída que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Hermione ven.

- que ¡ah! ahí están-.

Se oía el bullicio en las tribunas, los estudiantes estaban alborotados los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ocupaban más de la mitad de las tribunas apoyando a Gryffindor mientras los Slytherin eran una sola mancha verde que dibujaba una serpiente en movimiento.

La señora Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pito, 14 escobas se levantaron en el aire:

- y comienza el partido, Bell tiene la quaffle, que bien juega esta chica, esquiva a Warrington, ahora una bludger que le roza el brazo, se la pasa a Johnson, -grito Lee-, ¡vamos Angelina! ¡Ya solo tiene que superar al guardián! LANZA Y... ANOTA...10 puntos para Gryffindor...

- bueno es nuestro turno, advirtió Ginny que se coloco las manos en la espalda y salió dando pequeños saltos seguida de las demás, Hermione intento sonreír y salió hacia su...tortura.

_Go Gryffin, Go Gryffin, Go Gryffin_

_Leones tenemos, valientes y apuestos, _

_Los leones de Gryffindor vamos a ganar,_

_Y traseros verdes vamos a patear._

_Goooooooooo Gryffin_

ya Hermione tranquilízate, ya estas aquí ahora da lo mejor

- el equipo de animadoras de Gryffindor ha salido al campo para festejar los primeros 10 puntos, el publico esta entusiasmado, escuchemos ¿que es lo que cantan estas chicas?

Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevo fuerte y clara,

_Go Gryffin _

_Los golpeadores listos están _

_Con ellos no te querrás encontrar_

_Pues algún sortilegio te puedes llevar_

_Te puede ir muy mal si los quieres parar_

_Goooooooooo Gryffin_

Parvati, Lavender y Ginny se hicieron adelante haciendo algunas piruetas y comenzaron a aplaudir con mucho ritmo para animar la canción:

_Son chicas, son tres _

_Las más lindas son y lo sabes bien_

_Pero no te confíes ni lo tomes a mal _

_Porque solo las leonas saben cazar_

Las tres chicas se reunieron y juntaron las manos, dos chicas de cuarto ayudaron a Hermione a subirse y comenzaron a empujarla hacia arriba mientras que las chicas gritaban.

_Goooooooooo Gryffin_

Al fin bajaron a Hermione que estaba un poco mareada sin embargo siguió cantando con mas entusiasmo

_Si quieres la snitch_

_Tendrás que pelear, muy duro será_

_Pues al niño que vivió te vas a enfrentar_

_Con Harry Potter no querrás bromear_

_Go Gryffin, Go griffin, Go Griffin_

Hermione y Ginny ahora estaban al frente, juntaron la espalda y comenzaron a cantar mirando al frente

_Cabello de fuego, ojos de mar, _

_Tiene un trasero espectacular _

_Sin duda las serpientes van a temblar _

_De tener que enfrentar nuestro nuevo guardián._

_Goooooooooo Gryffin_

_Los leones de Gryffindor vamos a ganar,_

_Y traseros verdes vamos a patear._

_Sin duda las serpientes van a temblar_

_De tener que enfrentar a nuestro nuevo guardián _

_Goooooooooo Gryffin_

_Go Gryffin, Go Gryffin, Go Gryffin_

_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

El estadio se quedo en completo silencio, nadie jugaba ni hacia nada, parecía que ni se respiraba, la señora Hooch iba a declarar tiempo muerto, Harry y Draco se habían quedado suspendidos en el aire observando el espectáculo, al igual que los bateadores, las cazadoras y el guardián de Gryffindor que se había reído bastante con la canción, excepto el pedazo que se refería a el, casi se cae de su escoba. Sin embargo el silencio fue roto por los silbidos que salían del mar verde y plateado de los de Slytherin que se hallaban en las gradas al ver salir a sus animadoras;

Ahora si, la pelea comienza.

Esperamos que les haya gustado, la verdad nos exprimimos mucho el cerebro en este capitulo (aunque no parezca, esto si que cuesta trabajo, pobre señora Rowling, ojala sea mas rápida que nosotras), gracias por leer y si fueran tan amables de dejar reviews se los agradeceríamos mucho. Viva el príncipe mestizo, ¿alguien sabe quien es? Ahhhhhh lo del trasero, pues JK nunca ha descrito el de Ron y tampoco tenemos acercamientos del de Rupert así que no lo imaginamos como se nos da la gana, solo por si a alguien no le gusta.


	4. Leones aplastan serpientes y estas los m...

**Capitulo 4: leones aplastan serpientes y estas los muerden **

Gracias a Leweline (esperamos formar un club de fans del trasero de Ron), Pamelita, Lunix, Paula Weasley y FootPrints. Y demás que hayan enviado sus reviews, y los que no también y a todas (bueno a todos, este es un tiempo de tolerancia) a los que les guste el culo de Ron. (Aunque Rowling este demasiado ocupada con su nariz como para describir otras partes de su anatomía)

Las animadoras de Slytherin salieron con unas faldas aun más pequeñas que las que usaban las chicas Gryffindor, totalmente verdes, con un sueter muy apretado de cuello en V y manga larga una verde y la otra de plateado, medias verdes mas arriba de las rodillas y en el espacio entre media y falda había una serpiente que se enroscaba en el mismo sitio, muy sexy por cierto o eso le parecía Malfoy que había bajado hasta quedar no muy lejos del suelo para poder observarla digo observar mejor la porra.

Pansy que parecía ser la capitana se hizo al frente con otras dos chicas y con los aplausos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, que habían cambiado de opinión al ver a las animadoras con esos trajecitos, solos los chicos por supuesto, las chicas vitoreaban y lanzaban cosas pero solo lograban hacer cantar mas fuerte la porra, y Slytherin.

_Este año todo cambiara por que las serpientes nos vamos a alzar _

_Y si quieres saber mas solo tienes que levantar la cabeza y vernos triunfar._

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con esta "declaración", que no dijeron cantando sino palabra por palabra y juntado con los aplausos a medida que paraban:

_El Quidditch solo lo saben jugar los que saben ganar y si quieres saber más venos jugar, reír, cantar y saltar._

_El Quidditch solo lo sabe jugar los que por ambición y de ambición vivirán jugando, riendo, cantando y saltando._

_Por que ese deseo ardiente y pasional solo las serpientes lo obtendrán._

Las chicas se alinearon en una hilera no muy derecha, era una serpiente que se movía con mucho ritmo, mientras las chicas también se movían muy sensualmente.

Draco no podía respirar normalmente, lo mismo que Hermione que estaba apunto de arrancarse el cabello y no paraba de maldecir contra las chicas:

- parecen ·$&$/(()·&&(/, las muy ·?()/&$·$········, ojala se muerdan la lengua, con_ ese_ _deseo ardiente y pasional, _si como no, pero en verdad parecen serpientes, revolcándose en el piso, como…

Y aunque Hermione no era la única que maldecía contra las muchachas Sly, no opaco el tremendo espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo.

_A ganar,_

_Slytherin a ganar, _

_a__ ganar _

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

La verdad no cantaron mucho pero lo compensaron bailando, en lo final todos aplaudieron, y Ginny con gran ahínco volvió a salir al campo seguida de sus compañeras.

_Los leones de Gryffindor vamos a ganar,_

_Y traseros verdes vamos a patear._

_Sin duda las serpientes van a temblar_

_De tener que enfrentar nuestro nuevo guardián _

_Goooooooooo__ Gryffin_

Pansy y también todas sus compañeras se acercaron a las Gryffindor y comenzaron a cantar:

_Este año todo cambiara por que las serpientes nos vamos a alzar _

_Y si quieres saber mas solo tienes que levantar la cabeza y vernos triunfar._

Los cantos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, mas los abucheos de las gradas, era casi perceptibles, las animadoras estaban ya muy acaloradas discutiendo por quien tenia un mejor buscador, mientras que Fred y George animaban mucho mas todo soltando algunos Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, (N/A: No les parece que esas dos ultimas palabras combinan tan bien) que daban muchas volteretas por el aire.

Pero entonces se escucho un potente silbido, que seguro había sido ampliado con un _sonorus_y por fin todo había quedado en silencio; Madame Hooch y la profesora Mcgonagall que se acercaban hacia las porristas; estaban muy malhumoradas, y después de un ¿merecido? regaño, mandaron a las chicas hacia las gradas, el partido se reiniciaba, Harry y Draco comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el campo, mientras que los demás jugaban en cámara lenta, bueno pero solo al principio porque después todo se compuso, Ron estaba haciendo una genial actuación de guardián, ni una sola quaffle había dejado pasar, y entre Angelina, katie y Alicia ya tenían 150 puntos marcados.

- vamos Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor a divisado la snitch, ahora Malfoy se dio cuenta porque lo dije en voz alta? pensó Lee, Potter va a la delantera.

Harry ya estaba a menos de un metro de la dorada snitch, seguido muy pero muy de cerca de Malfoy, estaban al frente de la grada de Slytherin y al lado derecho de Ravenclaw, en la primera fila estaba cierta oriental muy bonita por cierto, y antes de que la snitch estuviera entre su mano, se distrajo con algo, Cho había levantado su mano y le había lanzado un potente beso, Harry instintivamente y sin querer queriendo dio la vuelta a su escoba y Malfoy, aprovechando semejante papayaso (oportunidad), agarro la snitch ante los potentes aplausos de Slytherin, entreabrió su mano y vio a la dorada mover sus alas desesperadamente, alzo el brazo y vio a Pansy sonreírle muy animadamente.

- Draco Malfoy atrapo la snitch, dijo Lee, que no sonaba convincente sino como si con eso se convenciera del suceso, - y si, atrapo la snitch, un empate; Gryffindor y Slytherin con 150 puntos.

Ron desmonto su escoba con muy poco animo, sin embargo sintió unos brazos apercollarle y luego unos cabellos que se le aplastaban en la cara.

- por favor Hermione déjame respirar, decía Ron mientras intentaba separar a la chica.

- has jugado estupendamente, si no hubiera sido por Harry habríamos ganado- antes de que Ron pudiera pensar otra cosa que no fuera que Hermione lo estaba atacando, la chica presiono sus labios contra los de Ron, quien instantáneamente cambio a varios colores antes de poder moverse un poco para no quedar en total ridículo.

Mientras tanto el mar verde y plata había bajado al campo y estaba alrededor de el equipo gritando y vitoreando, aplaudiendo y saltando, sin embargo el rubio platinado no prestaba atención a aquel magno suceso, sino que estaba muy concentrado besando a cierta pelinegra de apellido Parkinson.

Y Harry corría desesperadamente hacia su cuarto esperando tener tanta suerte como la primera vez y seguir siendo el niño que vivió o sobrevivió antes de que la hinchada de Gryffindor, bueno digamos, que lo regañara. Afortunadamente, Cho se encontraba cerca de la entrada a su torre y tomándolo de la mano le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar privado donde pudiera "disculparse" apropiadamente por haberlo distraído.

_Finite__ incantatem _

Alguna pregunta o comentario ya saben a donde escribirnos, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
